MUNDO PARALELO
by Aeryshu
Summary: A porta para um mundo paralelo se abre, Neji tem a oportunidade de viver seus sonhos mais profundos, ou estaria fugindo da sua vida verdadeira. Ambos que são um só podem ter um novo começou e um novo fim. NejixTenten NejixHinata e vários outros casais.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Naruto não me pertence.

Mundo Paralelo surgiu em meio a a reeeleitura do livro "O Guia do Mochileiro das Galácias" de Douglas Adams, mas precisamente do terceiro livro da trilogia de quatro livros dessa obra magnifica e de um momento totalmente "War" vivido por mim.

* * *

**CAPITULO 1**

* * *

**- Ele está morrendo**.

O grito dela sobressaiu ao barulho da explosão em meio à chuva que caia insistentemente. Pude ver o último ninja escapar sem poder fazer nada, pois tinha que salvar meu sensei das armadilhas que o prendia para não ser vítima dos explosivos. Não havia escolha e Lee estava ferido, muito ferido.

**- Por favor Lee, resista**. Tenten tentava o manter animado enquanto limpava um dos cortes.

- **Precisamos sair daqui antes que ele volte com reforços.** Gai gritou para mim.

Recuar, nunca havia fugido, nunca havíamos falhado. Essa palavra estava fora das minhas últimas missões.

- **Neji acorda**. Gai com Lee nos braços gritou para que eu levantasse e os seguisse.

Corremos bastante mesmo com os gemidos de Lee. Tenten parecia chorar correndo a frente, sabia que ela estava preocupada com Lee, ainda assim não estava acreditando no que aconteceu.

Quando paramos em uma caverna na encosta de um penhasco Tenten fez todos os curativos em Lee e permaneceu o tempo todo ao seu lado. Gai camuflou toda a entrada da caverna e verificou se nenhum animal morava nela.

**-Acho que vamos poder passar a noite aqui, antes do amanhecer voltamos para Konoha, até lá Lee já se recuperou.**

**- Como assim voltar. Nós ainda não concluímos a missão. **Neji falou duvidando das palavras do Sensei.**  
**

**- Você é louco ou quê?** Tenten levantou gritando. **- Lee está ferido Gai quase morreu tem uma semana que estamos sendo perseguidos. Não conseguimos nem chegar perto do local da investigação e você quer continuar...**

**- Tenten tem razão Neji, essa missão acabou aqui. **Gai mantendo a calma ao ver Tenten nervosa falou para Neji.

**- Não posso admitir isso. **Neji respondeu

**- Pois engula seu orgulho ridículo e admita você falhou. **Tenten mais uma vez gritou para Neji, que não pode responder, pois novamente Lee se contorceu de dor por causa do efeito do antídoto do veneno.

* * *

Haviam passado três dias após o ocorrido. Lee ficou hospitalizado, ele teve reações alérgicas ao antídoto do veneno. Todos os dias Neji que se sentia responsável pelo ocorrido ao parceiro de time o visitava no hospital. Como já era rotina diária passava direto sem se identificar na recepção.

Na vila todos já sabiam do ocorrido, Neji nunca ficou tão incomodado em ser a notícia do mês, como se já fosse pouco ter Lee machucado ainda tinha que aquentar os olhares das pessoas comentando que finalmente o gênio dos Hyuugas havia falhado.

Quando ele abriu a porta do quarto de Lee ficou espantado com a cena que viu. Uma enfermeira estava sufocando Lee com um pano tampando-lhe a respiração enquanto Lee se debatia sem força para se defender. Como por um reflexo Neji aplicou **Hakke Hasangeki¹, **na enfermeira que caiu do outro lado do quarto desmaiada. Mesmo após afastar a enfermeira Lee continuava a se debater.

**- O que está acontecendo? **Um enfermeiro entrou no quarto viu a enfermeira no chão e olhou para Lee. **-Ele está tendo uma convulsão, rápido segure-o para eu aplicar a medicação**.

Após Lee se recuperar tive que dar explicações para Sakura que era a enfermeira chefe do dia, esse era meu segundo erro em um mês.

**- Neji, você tem sorte, porque se ela tivesse morrido você estaria preso agora. Pensa no que aconteceria com Lee se ela não houvesse chamado o enfermeiro antes de você ter entrado no quarto, estariam os dois mortos.**

Após o sermão de Sakura voltei para minha casa, estava inconformado comigo mesmo o que poderia estar acontecendo comigo, por que achei que a enfermeira estava atacando Lee ao invés de estar o ajudando a não morder a língua enquanto esperava o outro enfermeiro.

Tomei um banho demorado estava tentando colocar minha cabeça no lugar, a missão que falhou por minha causa e agora um papelão desses. Tentei treinar um pouco, fui para área de treinamento do clã onde havia tocos para os treinos e em apenas um golpe o toco se transformou em pó. Não conseguia me concentrar, até o meu treino estava prejudicado. Resolvi voltar para casa, mas me deparei com Hiashi.

**- Precisamos conversar. **Fui com ele até seu escritório pessoal onde Tsunade-sama nos aguardava.

**- Tsunade-sama.** Entrei no recinto e fiquei esperando qual seria minha próxima missão, era isso que eu estava precisando ocupar minha cabeça com algo que me fizesse esquecer o que aconteceu. Com certeza envolvia os Hyuugas para Tsunade vir até a casa de Hiashi-sama.

-** Neji eu recebi o relatório de Gai da missão no País do Arroz, e hoje também conversei com Sakura sobre o ocorrido no hospital**.

**- Tsunade – sama sei que foi um erro muito grande... **

**- Neji.** Ela me interrompeu. **Não preciso de explicações sei de tudo que aconteceu. Um ninja que desde a infância sempre foi um gênio. Da sua idade somente você é Jouunin e iniciou na ANBU recentemente, mesmo antes de entrar na ANBU você completou todas as missões deste ano com sucesso em exceção desta e sendo duas de rank S.**

** - Não entendo aonde quer chegar.** Neji perguntou para godaime.

**- Neji não é normal você demorar uma semana para localizar o inimigo e ainda cair na sua armadilha, também acredito que não é do seu caráter atacar civis.** Hiashi levantou e acenou para a Tsunade que continuou a falar.

-** Você está dispensado temporariamente. Hiashi já providenciou sua viagem, espero que aproveite, pois quando você voltar não pense que terá outras férias como essa tão cedo.**

**- Não preciso de férias.** Neji falou alterando sua voz e encarando a Hokage.

**- Essa é mais uma prova do seu stress, o Neji que eu conheço nunca alterou a voz para ninguém. **Tsunade saiu deixando os dois a sós.

**- Não seja ingrato Neji, uma oportunidade como essa jamais deve ser dispensada.** Hiashi segurou em seu ombro e entregou para ele o ingresso das termas.

Neji respirou fundo e por fim aceitou. Voltou para sua casa e encontrou com Tenten o aguardando.

-** Precisamos conversar.** Ela falou em tom sério.

**- Entre. **Ele abriu a porta e ela entrou sendo seguida por ele.

**- Neji **- Notei que ela ficou rubra e estava tímida coisa que ela não costumava ser** - Essa missão foi algo que me marcou muito, e por um momento achei que veria o Lee e você mortos**.

**- Mas não foi o que aconteceu, então não estou entendendo o porque dessa sua conversa.** Notei que ela começou a tremer, mas ainda sim ela caminhou até a mim parando em minha frente e quando ela por fim me encarou rapidamente ela me abraçou e alcançou meus lábios pedindo passagem para sua língua passar.

Quando entendi o que estava acontecendo correspondi a seu beijo, mas algo dentro de mim pedia para parar. Afastei-me aos poucos dela e ela apenas com o olhar me perguntava o porquê.

-** Tenten não confunda as coisas, eu também tive medo que algo acontecesse a você, mas acho que está tomando a atitude errada.**

Tenten nada disse apenas balançou a cabeça como se confirmasse as minhas palavras e como um raio saiu da minha casa.

Joguei-me no futon, estava sem entender porque me deu vontade de ir atrás dela, se tinha certeza do que havia acabado de falar. Em resumo minha vida estava virando um inferno, tinha que admitir as termas realmente seria algo que eu necessitava.

* * *

Acordei com o despertado tocando às 5 da manhã. Como de costume levantei fiz minha higiene matinal, vesti uma camiseta branca de uma bermuda, calcei meu tênis e peguei meu iphone.

Desci os 12 andares de escada e estranhamente Lee não estava lá em baixo me esperando. Liguei em seu celular enquanto me aquecia para corrida, mas ele não atendeu ao telefone. Corri 1 km até chegar à academia, procurei por Lee, mas não o encontrei. Após meia hora de exercício fui tomar uma ducha e quando estava saindo da academia encontrei com tenten. Ela estava vestida com um short super justo e um topper, deixavam qualquer um babando com aquele corpo.

**- Bom dia Tenten, onde está o Lee? **Perguntei para ela que entrava na acadêmia.

-** Quando acordei também fiz essa mesma pergunta. **- Ela tirou o óculos de sol e me olhou.**– Ele passou a noite no escritório junto com aquela coisa que está fazendo, quando o encontrei eles estava dormindo sentado na mesa dele.**

Eu sorri junto com ela, Tenten era linda, mas desde a faculdade sempre deixou claro que ela só tinha olhos para Lee. Casados a mais de cinco anos não entendia como ele a deixou fazer parte da SAT², eu nunca deixaria. Embora não negasse que Tenten era a melhor sniper que aquela equipe já pode ter.

* * *

Estava sentado em minha mesa analisando os relatórios do doido que queria se explodir no aeroporto por descobrir que sua mulher tinha um amante, quando Lee entrou em minha sala.

**- Você precisa vir comigo até a minha casa.** Lee vestia uma simples calça jeans e uma camisa de gola alta preta.

-** Muito bem Capitão Lee, esse são seus modos de se portar.** Neji falou referindo-se ao fato dele estar sem seu uniforme.

- **Não senhor comande, não se eu estivesse de trabalho, mas vejo que está com os parafusos soltos, pois estou de férias desde a semana passada.** Lee falava com a postura em reverência.

Nesse momento Naruto entrou na sala de Neji,

** - Senhor comandante, falando em férias aqui estão as suas, basta somente assinar. **

**- Que bom que você concordou em tirar férias assim você vai ter tempo para espairecer.** Lee falava sorridente para Neji. Neji não olhou para nenhum dos dois apenas assinou e entregou os papéis a Naruto. Quando Naruto saiu, Neji falou.

**- Tenho que admitir se não fosse a Squad Leader³ jamais conseguiríamos.**

**- Neji você está se remoendo porque aquele doido morreu. **

**- Meu dever era tirá-lo com vida daquele lugar. **

-** Neji seu dever era salvar as vidas em risco, pensa em quantas vocês salvaram naquele dia. **

**- Nós não. Tenten. **

- **Tudo bem realmente a minha Tenten é ótima, mas ainda sim somos um time, dentro ou fora da SAT então se anime**.** E espero você lá em casa essa noite.** Lee saiu sem esperar resposta.

* * *

Tenten atendeu a campainha, ela estava com um longo vestido verde, e os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo.

**- Neji, por favor, entre.** Ele a cumprimentou e entrou, Lee saiu de seu escritório e veio cumprimentar o amigo.

**- Tenten já disse que não gosto desse vestido, essa cor é horrível para você. **

**- Mas eu gosto dele. **Ela respondeu a Lee**  
**

**- Eu também acho que ficou muito bem em você. **Neji comentou tirando um sorriso do rosto dela

**- Quer parar de paquera minha mulher na minha cara. **Lee voltou para seu escritório sendo seguido por Neji.

Quando entrou viu uma maquina muito estranha, sobre a mesa de Lee. Ela parecia um liquidificador, mas ao invés do copo tinha uma espécie de disco que parecia um LP.

**- Então senhor inteligência que coisa é essa?** Neji perguntou para Lee.

**- É o que estou tentando descobrir, por favor, sente-se aqui**. Lee indicou uma poltrona ao lado do aparelho para Neji se sentar e ligou por fim o ligou.

Neji ficou totalmente desinteressado, quando Lee ligou o aparelho Neji sentiu uma brisa entrar na sala e seus olhos se arregalaram quando viu a paisagem que se abriu na parede que antes branca.

Pensou que era uma imagem projetada contra a parede, assim ele ficou de pé na frente do aparelho, mas a imagem não sumiu, pelo contrário sua sombra foi refletida no chão de barro que podia ser visto. Era como uma porta que foi aberta e você via a luz do sol entrar, o vento era refrescante e ao fundo podia ver uma casa de madeira com arquitetura antiga. Eles ouviram batidas na porta e Lee desligou o aparelho.

**- Pode entrar querida**. Lee gritou.

**- O jantar está servido. **Tenten falou

**- Já estamos indo.** Quando tenten saiu Neji perguntou.

**- O que foi aquilo?** - É o que quero descobrir. Lee falava com entusiasmo

**- Essa coisa é como uma espécie de maquina do tempo.**

**- Maquina do tempo!** Neji sorriu e sentou-se novamente pareciam duas crianças em suas fantasias em meio a um brinquedo.

**-Isso mesmo, imagina se nós pudéssemos voltar no tempo e prender todos os terroristas antes deles tentar algo. Nossa equipe ia ser um sucesso. Ficaríamos podres de ricos.**

-**Você mostrou isso a ela?** Neji perguntou se referindo a Tenten

**-Não, eu na verdade estava fazendo um mini campo magnético para fazer os objetos flutuarem. Só por diversão sem nenhum motivo em especial, mas acabei dormindo e então quando acordei pela manhã esbarrei nela e a liguei sem querer. **

**- Só você mesmo.** Neji falou

-** Mas isso não foi o mais incrível.** Os olhos de Lee brilhavam Neji estreitou os olhos, esperando com curiosidade o que Lee tinha para falar

**- Eu vi uma mulher, com o penteado parecido com o da Tenten quando ela vai trabalhar. **

**-Ela te viu?** Neji perguntou curioso.**  
**

**-Não porque ela estava correndo com as mãos no rosto, parecia chorar.**

**-E você acha que poderia ser a Tenten quando era mais nova?** Neji perguntou mesmo que isso soasse como loucura.

**-Não. Disso tenho certeza tenten nunca vestiria aquela roupa, ela não gosta de calça, já odeia ter que vestir o uniforme. **

**-Não vou chamar de novo.** Ouviram o chamado da mulher.

**-É melhor irmos comer, como estou entrando de férias podemos levar a maquina para minha casa e começamos a pesquisar amanhã.** Lee concordou.

* * *

No caminho para casa Neji parou em um delivery 24 horas para pegar algumas bebidas. Quando viu algo que não queria. Sakura estava com Sasuke, aparentemente compravam bebidas.

**- Neji. **Sakura o abraçou o que deixou Sasuke desconfortável.

**- O que faz a essa hora sozinha na rua menininha, vou falar para o Naruto hein. **Neji falou sabendo que provocaria Sasuke, uma vez que todos sabiam que Sakura era louca por Naruto.

**- Ela não está sozinha.** Sasuke prontificou a estar do lado dela.

**- Pelo menos não por enquanto.** Neji confrontou Sasuke mais uma vez lembrando que Sasuke abandonou o time.

Sasuke era o Inspetor ligado diretamente ao Comandante, porém ele recebeu uma proposta para trabalhar em outra força especial, Naruto também inspetor não admitiu Sasuke, ter entrado para o time de outra nação e nunca mais quis ouvir falar do nome dele outra vez por considerar traição.

**- Olha não vim aqui para ver esse show de ironia.** Sakura puxou Neji para fora do mercado deixando Sasuke pagando as contas. - **E não ouse falar para Naruto que eu estava com ele.**

**- Tudo bem vou guardar seu segredinho. Mesmo porque estou de férias e só vou ver Naruto na academia.**

Chegou em casa guardou as bebidas na geladeira e viu uma propaganda de um pacote de viagem de uma pousada com águas termais. Ligou seu note book e por fim fechou o pacote de três dias. Finalmente em anos foi obrigado a tirar férias e não seria inteligente não aproveita-la

Continua...

* * *

1- Punho Esmagador de Montanhas

2- Special Assault Team

3- A SAT é uma força paramilitar do Japão contra terrorismo ou incidentes de arma de fogo contra os civis.

A hierarquia é definida por:

Comandante – Inspetor

Capitão de equipe – Inspetor Assistente

Squad Leader – Sargento


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Após um bom banho quente, voltei para os meus aposentos, sentei-me no futon e finalmente concordei que precisa desse descanso.

Fechei meus olhos e não sei por que lembrei-me de Tenten no dia em que me beijou. Ouvi batidas na porta, e abri meus olhos deixando as empregadas do lugar entrar no quarto para servir o almoço.

O lugar era bonito. Além das piscinas naturais vários jardins adornavam o lugar. Nessa época do ano era mais vazio, andei por vários lugares até sentar-me num banco entre os jardins em que era possível ver o mar.

Por um instante me senti só. Naquele momento queria conversar com alguém sobre banalidades, ao mesmo tempo que estava aliviado por não ter ninguém em perigo para meu instinto shinobi aguçar e perder aquela paz em que me encontrava.

Voltei para meu quarto para vestir roupas mais quentes, pois com o cair da noite, a brisa do lugar se tornava fria. Foi então, quando vi aquela imagem que me deixou paralisado.

Pude ver eu mesmo vestido roupas estranhas parado em uma porta que não havia notado antes no meu quarto. Rapidamente meu Byakugan se ativou e parti para cima daquele jutsu, mas antes de alcançá-lo senti uma leve vertigem como se meu corpo por um breve instante houvesse ficado dormente e então o vi andar para trás até cair em uma cama. Tudo ficou escuro. Eu o vi chegar perto de uma estranha máquina e então vi que a porta atrás de mim se fechou e involuntariamente meu Byakugan se desfez.

**- Que porra é essa? Que porra é essa?** Ele gritava e então o vi pegar algo e apontar para mim. Novamente tentei usar o Byakugan que não me obedecia e por fim me dei conta que não podia usar o meu chakra.

Tentei novamente acerta-lo com um golpe e ele começou a revidar. Ele virou o objeto e me acertou no ombro. Algo estava estranho, muito estranho. Esse ninja estava usando uma técnica que eu nunca havia visto antes. Ele além de estar utilizando Henge¹ ele inibia todo o seu chakra e o que mais surpreendia é que eu também não conseguia sentir o chakra para um jutsu tão formidável.

Ele tinha o canto da boca sangrando e sua respiração era ofegante, igual a minha.

**- Calma, eu sei que é confuso**. Ele falava e então comecei a prestar atenção. **- Não tenho a intenção de te machucar, estou tão confuso quanto você.**

**- Qual o seu nome?** Perguntei.

**- Me chamo Neji, e estamos no Japão. **

Neji, como assim ele tinha o meu nome e o que era Japão?

**- Vejo que quer me enganar, então aconselho desfazer esse henge.**

- **Henge, o que diabos está falando**. Neji fez uma pausa e continuou a falar. **– Olha você não vai acreditar no que vou falar, mas provavelmente você veio do passado. Meu amigo Lee inventou essa máquina que eu não sei por que a trouxe para esse Termas e quando eu a liguei você apareceu e quando tentou me atacar você atravessou o portal e veio parar aqui no meu quarto.**

Neji tentava achar algum sentido.

- **Como vejo que está duvidando eu vou ligar a máquina novamente, e ai você pode ir embora, ou se quiser ficar para conversar seria muito interessante uma vez que você é provavelmente um antepassado meu.**

Neji andou até a maquina vendo o outro se posicionar e quando a ligou novamente o portal se abriu e o outro Neji ficou boquiaberto. Após alguns segundos ligando a imagem à frente com a história que o outro falou, ele mesmo andou até a máquina e a desligou olhou para ele e disse.

**- Eu também me chamo Neji.**

Ficaram se olhando por algum tempo até ter a certeza que ambos não atacariam um ao outro.

Neji dono do quarto guardou a arma no bolso e pegou um guardanapo que estava em cima da mesa e limpou o sangue que escorria no canto da boca. O outro ficou a olhar o quarto. Era tudo diferente havia muitas coisas que nunca havia visto antes. Por fim ficou parado olhando para um quadro na parede. Ele era negro não havia imagens e ficou se perguntando o por quê.

**- Qual a data do seu aniversário? **O outro já sentado no sofá perguntou para Neji que estava parado olhando a TV de plasma fixada na parede.

**- 3 de julho.** Neji respondeu e caminhou para perto da maquina que provavelmente o havia levado até aquele lugar. - **O que é Japão?** Neji perguntou para o outro que estava sentado.

- **É o país onde estamos, e saiba que meu aniversário é nessa mesma data**.

**- E estamos próximos do país do fogo?**

**- Pais do fogo?** **Não existe esse país**.

Eles ficaram se encarando nenhuma informação que não fosse a respeito deles batiam uma com a outra.

**- Já sei! Você pode chamar assim qualquer país que hoje tem outro nome**. Ele pegou seu note book e o ligou o que deixou o outro Neji totalmente impressionado. Neji colocou na tela o mapa mundi. – **Pode apontar onde exatamente fica esse país.**

**- Não é esse o mapa. **Neji respondeu após analisar a imagem.

**- Você está dizendo que não conhece esse mapa? **Neji com o computador na mão tremia.

**- Eu também tenho um amigo chamado Lee. **

**- Onde você trabalha? **Neji largou o computador e ficou de pé de frente para o outro.

**- Trabalho na Força Esquadrão Especial de Assassinato e Tática ANBU.**

**- Eu também trabalho com as forças especiais.**

**- Seu pai se chama Hyuga Hizashi. **Neji falou não perguntando, mas sim afirmando.

**-Sim meu pai se chama Hizashi. **

Neji da vila da folha caminhou até a janela e a abriu e embora a arquitetura fosse diferente aquele lugar também era uma pousada de águas termais. Ele olhou para o outro Neji que estava pensativo.

**- Você teve problemas no seu trabalho e te obrigaram a tirar férias.**

**- Como pode saber tanto? **Perguntou desconfiado da resposta.

**- Porque aconteceu exatamente o mesmo comigo. **Ele pegou o computador que o outro antes havia ligado e certificou que aquele não era o mapa do seu mundo, olhou novamente para o quarto e por fim para o outro Neji que estava com roupas de tecido que ele não conhecia.

**- Eu não sou do passado essa máquina abriu um portal do meu mundo para o seu.**

**- Quer dizer que você sou "eu" em um outro mundo? E essa coisa que o Lee inventou abriu essa porta entre os universos alternativos!**

Ambos não sabiam mais o que falar depois que chegaram a essa conclusão. Ficaram algum tempo conversando comparando um mundo com o outro.

**- Seu mundo é muito diferente do meu e ainda sim passamos pelos mesmos problemas.**

**- Como é o seu mundo? **Neji da vila da Folha perguntou.

**- Porque não ver por você mesmo? **Neji pegou a chave do carro e abriu a porta olhando pelo corredor vendo se não havia alguém.

Quando entraram no carro Neji da Vila da Folha se sentiu um completo ignorante por não entender nada daquela tecnologia.

**- Porque não vamos a pé?**

**- Ficou louco? De carro é mais rápido e ninguém vai nos ver juntos.**

Neji ligou o carro e saiu das termas indo até a cidade mais próxima, era uma cidade pequena, ainda sim Neji não sabia definir o que era aquele mundo, ele olhava para os letreiros luminosos para as pessoas que andavam nas calçadas.

Neji pouco a pouco foi explicando como funcionavam as coisas e como se desenvolveram. O outro Neji também falou sobre o funcionamento do chakra e das vilas ocultas. O que os levou a falar sobre as guerras e armamentos. Neji parou o carro na beira da pista. Ao descerem do carro Neji pegou uma Glock 19²e caminharam até a beira de um barranco Neji mirou e disparou a arma, Neji da vila da folha observava tudo atentamente ouvindo as explicações do outro e por fim voltaram à pousada.

**- Então a Tenten não deixa de ser a mestre das armas?**

**- Sim, só que diferente do seu mundo aqui ela manuseia Howa 64³ou uma Remington 700³. Ela é ótima! O que não consigo admitir é o amor que ela sente pelo Lee. Ela nunca me deu uma chance e com você? **Neji perguntou um tanto desconfiado.

**- Você está querendo dizer que ela tem algum envolvimento amoroso com Lee?**

**- Sim eles são casados a mais de cinco anos. **

Neji não gostou daquela informação, algo dentro de si o fez ficar com muita raiva e seu semblante se fechou totalmente.

**- É... tô vendo que até nesse ponto nós concordamos. Gosto do Lee. Sei que ele cuida bem dela, mas ainda sim não gosto da idéia de ver os dois juntos.**

- **Nunca teve uma chance que não foi aproveitada.** Neji falou lembrando-se do dia em ela foi até a sua casa e o beijou.

**- Tive.** Neji fez uma cara de nojo e por fim voltou a falar**. – Mas foi estraga por Hinata.**

**- Hinata!** Ele falou surpreso. **– Ela sempre foi tão tímida e recatada.**

**- O quê? **Neji soltou um sorriso irônico**. Pois então você tem muita, muita sorte...**

* * *

O sorriso alto escapava entre a respiração ofegante, o corpo moreno que balançava sobre o seu pesava, mas ainda sim queria poder sentir mais. Quando chegou ao seu limite o moreno tentou levantar, mas foi impedido por ela que se sentou sobre ele.

**- Eu também quero. **A mulher de olhos perolados falou e pôs-se a cavalgar em cima do corpo moreno, que não a impediu. Entrou no seu jogo e deu estocadas fundas para que ela chegasse logo ao seu clímax.

Quando a mulher rolou para o outro lado da cama ele levantou e foi para o banheiro. Vestiu sua roupa e pretendia ir embora.

**- Kiba... Por que quer ir embora tão cedo****?** Hinata enrolada no lençol estava com a chave do quarto rodando em seus dedos.

Kiba passou a mão no rosto, e tentando controlar sua indignação falou calmo.

**- Estamos mais do que combinados que ninguém é de ninguém**. Ele a segurou pelo braço e tentou tomar a chave de sua mão, o que a deixou injuriada. **– Mas não é legal escutar você chamar pelo nome dele enquanto transa comigo.**

**- Se você for embora vai ser fácil te fazer ser mandado embora.**

Kiba totalmente sem paciência segurou com força o braço da mulher que ficou e arrancou as chaves de sua mão.

**-Isso não vai ficar assim**. Ela gritou e ele saiu sem dar atenção ao seu comentário.

**- Ingrato.** Hinata gritou e pegou seu celular para ligar para um táxi.

* * *

Neji retornou a vila e a primeira coisa que fez foi ir visitar Lee que ainda estava no hospital.

Lá ele encontrou Lee e Tenten que dormia sentada em uma cadeira ao lado da cama de Lee, onde apoiava os braços na cama e a cabeça repousa em cima dos mesmos.

Lee abriu os olhos e viu Neji observando a cena.

**- Neji já retornou!** Lee falou empolgado e acabou por acordar Tenten que olhou para Neji e logo desviou o olhar ao ver que ele a encarava.

**- Foi uma viagem longa para mim, apesar de terem sido poucos dias. **

**- Parece que não foi tão bom assim. **Tenten concluiu vendo que Neji se comportava de forma diferente.

**- Ao contrario, foi muito marcante para mim.**

**- Huuuuu Neji, você conheceu a mulher da sua vida, foi isso? **

Lee gritava de emoção enquanto Neji apenas esboçou um sorriso de canto. Tenten não gostou nenhum pouco daquela dedução e ficou séria embora tentasse disfarçar.

**- Melhor do que isso Lee, descobri a mim mesmo.**

Os dois ficaram sem entender, Neji sorriu e disse que explicaria depois. Assim despediu dos amigos e foi embora para sua casa.

* * *

Ao cair da noite, como combinado Neji ligou o aparelho. Era interessante a sincronia do sistema, pois ele estava em seu quarto e quando o ligou Neji da vila da folha também estava em seu quarto.

**- E então, está pronto para conhecer um mundo onde desenvolvemos o chakra ao invés da Tecnologia?**

O outro Neji Sorriu e entrou no quarto de Neji, logo quando ele atravessou o portão uma tontura o acometeu e uma pressão que ele não sabia explicar machucava seus olhos. Quando conseguiu levantar ele apoiou-se na parede e abriu os olhos.

Olhou para Neji e viu uma cadeia de circulação no corpo no outro como uma visão Raio-X. Sua respiração ficou ofegante ele piscava e esfregava os olhos até que o outro segurou sua mão.

**- Você vai se machucar se continuar a esfregar os olhos assim. Venha.** Neji o sentou no futon e continuou a falar. – **Respire fundo e solte devagar e ao poucos abra os olhos novamente.**

Quando o outro Neji conseguiu controlar o Byakugan ele olhou aterrorizado para o outro Neji.

**- Este é o Byakugan**. Neji ativou o seu e viu a careta que o outro fazia. – **Essa é a arma do nosso clã e o nosso maior poder. O Byakugan, quando ativado permite com que o usuário aumente a sua percepção sensorial, dando a quem usou uma visão de 360º Além disso, o Byakugan permite com que tenhamos uma visão telescópica e então somos capazes de observar os Tenketsus.**

Neji ficou a explicar o funcionamento do Chakra e o Byakugan e também falou da separação das famílias. O outro Neji limitou-se a apenas absorver todas as informações.

**- Como você é praticante de lutas, o seu corpo está desenvolvido para usar o chakra. Agora terá que apreender a controlá-lo.**

Ao decorrer dos dias ambos treinavam as habilidades um do outro. Não tinham um motivo especifico além da curiosidade para estarem treinando tanto. Comprovaram também que nada que não pertencesse ao mundo onde estavam funcionava as armas que Neji usou na vila da folha nunca disparava, assim como em Tóquio nunca conseguiram utilizar o chakra.

Ambos decidiram que falaria com Lee o inventor da máquina que eles se conheceram e marcaram essa data para a manhã seguinte, que seria um domingo.

* * *

Ao mesmo tempo um casal em um dos apartamentos mais caros do centro preparava o seu jantar.

- **E então, eu fiquei realmente sem saber o que fazer.** Ela sentou a mesa e ele a seguiu trazendo duas taças e um vinho.

- **Eu ainda não acredito, mas sei que ele é capaz de algo assim**. Suigetsu terminou de falar e a campainha tocou.

**- Você está esperando alguém? **Ele perguntou.

**- Não. **Karin levantou e Suigetsu a segurou e foi atender a porta.

**- Sabia que te encontraria aqui**. Sasuke falou e entrou no apartamento de Karin que não ficou nem um pouco feliz de ver o filho do seu suposto patrão dentro de sua casa. Sasuke sentou-se na poltrona da sala e Karin sentou-se no sofá à sua frente cruzando seus braços e pernas, esperando que o assunto fosse breve. Suigetsu, que sabia que Karin não gostava nem um pouco de Sasuke sentou-se no braço do sofá ao seu lado.

**- Vocês já devem saber o que aconteceu.**

**- Noticias ruim chegam rápido. **Karin respondeu

**- Ruim...** Sasuke soltou um sorriso irônico. **– Achei que para você seria bom, já vi seu nome nas revistas como a melhor engenheira dos séculos, está quase competindo com a fama de patricinha de Hyuuga Hinata.** Ele levantou foi até a mesa e se serviu do vinho. Suigetsu pegou mais uma taça e serviu as outras duas taças entregando uma a Karin.

**- Meu pai já te paga muito bem**. Sasuke falou olhando para o apartamento muito bem decorado. – **Não tem porque você continuar trabalhando à paisana.**

**- Claro você matou o meu chefe.** _Agora realmente terei que ser a melhor. _Karin completou a frase em pensamento.

**- Tenho uma proposta para vocês dois. **Sasuke se prontificou.

**- E qual seria?** Suigetsu que até agora estava calado ficou curioso em saber o que Sasuke queria.

**- Eu descobri onde Itachi está escondido**. Karin que até então estava sentada no sofá levantou-se rápido ao ouvir o que Sasuke falou.

**- Onde? **Karin perguntou. Sasuke sabia que o assunto a interessaria. Karin chegou a trabalhar um ano em busca do homem que matou seu marido. Porém não tendo resultados positivos Orochimaru lhe designou a trabalhar a paisana observando um dos sócios do pai de Sasuke, que era dono da maior construtora do Japão.

**- Não acredito que você vai insistir nisso de novo**. Suigetsu observando o mesmo que Sasuke, e se pos a questioná-la. – **Finalmente você largou dessa história, e agora vai querer começar isso de novo?**

**- Agora é diferente eu posso saber onde ele está. **

**- Exatamente! E seria muito importante que vocês dois me apoiassem.**

**- Ou melhor, te ajudar a se vingar do seu irmãozinho. **Karin falou e se aproximou de Sasuke.** – Eu topo. **Levantou sua taça propondo um brinde. Suigetsu ficou relutante, mas se é o que Karin queria ele também participaria. Afinal se não trabalhasse para Sasuke estaria desempregado.

Na manhã seguinte Karin e Suigetsu se encontram com Sasuke na casa dele. Juugo, parceiro de Sasuke desde que entrou na aliança de Orochimaru, também os aguardava. Karin havia trazido duas plantas: uma era do prédio onde Neji morava e a outra era do local onde a SAT se localizava.

Passaram a tarde estudando as possíveis entradas e saídas e a localização de todas as câmeras de segurança.

- **Juugo ficou os últimos meses a observar os movimentos do Comandante. **Sasuke falou.

**- Tudo seguia conforme a analise já feita antes por Sasuke. Antes ele saia muito à noite para compensar o trabalho e quase sempre trazia alguma mulher para dormir com ele. **Juugo falava e todos prestavam à atenção**. - No período da manhã ele sempre ia à academia e ficava 50 minutos fora de casa. Depois ele voltava e em 30 minutos saia para o trabalho voltando normalmente no fim da tarde em dias que não havia missões especificas**.

**- Muito rotineiro.** Suigetsu fala.

- **Mas isso mudou nos últimos meses, após ele retornar de férias, ele passa a maior parte do tempo em casa saindo somente para o trabalho.** Juugo terminou.

- **Sakura me disse que ele estava sofrendo de stress profissional, talvez alguma depressão possa estar ligado ao fato dele querer ficar em casa. **Sasuke falou indicando uma possível causa da mudança de comportamento do comandante.

**- Se ele estiver deprê então vai ser fácil aborda-lo**. Suigetsu falou.

**- De forma alguma**. Sasuke o repreendeu. - **Vamos entrar na casa dele à tarde e se não encontrarmos lá, vamos nos preparar para invadir o escritório dele e de Naruto no período da noite.**

**- Ele é tão forte assim? **Karin perguntou.

**- Pode ter certeza, afinal ele é o comandante da SAT. **Juugo respondeu à mulher.


	3. Chapter 3

Estava se identificando na portaria quando viu Neji sair. Aparentemente ia para academia pelo modo em que estava vestido, o que lhe dava em torno de quarenta minutos para procurarem.

**- Pronto senhora. Quer que alguém lhe acompanhe?** A recepcionista do prédio perguntou após ver a identificação de Karin.

**- Não obrigada, a equipe da companhia está comigo**. Karin apontou para seus acompanhantes uniformizados. Todos com o símbolo da construtora Uchiha estampado em seus uniformes.

A equipe começou no último andar olhando toda a estrutura das paredes e instalações elétricas e hidráulicas, como esperado nesse andar não havia nada comprometedor e foram para o próximo andar. Nesse momento Suigetsu entrou no apartamento procurando o processo, olhando em cada gaveta ou estante com cuidado para não deixar indícios que alguém havia entrado ali. Obviamente que quando a equipe desceu Karin já tinha o controle das câmeras de segurança que permitiu que Suigetsu entrasse no apartamento. Ela acompanhou todo o processo controlando tudo com seu notebook.

No apartamento, Suigetsu procurava pelo processo em cada lugar e não se deu conta que já havia passado muitos minutos em sua busca.

Para surpresa de Karin quando ela estava a descer com a equipe para o próximo andar do edifício ela viu que Neji subia no elevador.

Avisou Suigetsu que estava lendo alguns papéis que seria o possível processo, porém só teve tempo de se esconder, pois Neji acabava de entrar com outra pessoa.

**- Muito bem Lee eu pensei em esperar até amanhã, mas não conseguíamos mais agüentar. Preciso desabafar isso com você**.

O Barulho de algo sendo jogado em cima da cama pode ser ouvido.

**- É algo sobre essa missão?** Lee perguntou

**- Não, o caso Uchiha se resolve em uma semana, esse é o relatório que Naruto me entregou, mas o que eu tenho que te falar é sobre sua máquina do tempo.**

Suigetsu aumentou o volume do seu fone para que Karin pudesse escutar o que falavam.

**-Você descobriu como ela funciona? **Lee muito empolgado fala para Neji que ficou com a máquina. Neji abriu o armário e tirou algumas peças de roupa e olhou para Lee.

**- Venha, vou te mostrar**. Neji falou para Lee que tinha os olhos arregalados e o sentou na poltrona. Suigetsu de onde estava conseguiu vê-los através do reflexo do espelho do quarto.

Karin encostou-se no corredor próximo a uma janela enquanto a equipe continuava seu trabalho. Ela aumentou seu volume para ver se conseguia escutar melhor a conversa.

Suigetsu e Karin ouviram um barulho. Lee que estava na poltrona caiu com ela para trás, ele se ajoelhou e ficou atrás da poltrona como uma criança assustada

**- Bom dia**. Neji da vila da folha cumprimentou o outro Neji e entregou algumas peças de roupa e pegando as que Neji havia na mão. Ao invés de trazer Lee como o outro. Ele trouxe Tenten que estava tão absorta em pensamentos que nem se moveu parada na frente do portal.

- **Sua amiga não vai entrar?** O outro Neji olhava para Tenten parada na porta com o olhar focado no quarto e parecia com receio de atravessar o portal.

Suigetsu tentou entender o que acontecia, ele viu que o quarto ficou mais claro e pelo reflexo via somente Lee ajoelhado. E Neji parecia estar dando bom dia para alguém. Pensou que talvez estivessem vendo algum vídeo, isso justificaria o clarão no quarto.

Neji deu dois passos para frente e Tenten arregalou os olhos quando viu aquele outro Neji a segurar a sua mão.

- **Não precisa ter medo**. Neji da vila da folha falou e ela após olhar para ambos entrou no quarto sentindo todo o seu corpo reagir a aquela mudança de universo. Quase caiu ao sentir aquela indisposição Neji a segurou e quando por fim ela se acostumou ao ambiente, soltou-se bruscamente das mãos dele e caminhou para o lado do outro que tinha afinidade.

**- Muito bem Lee.** Neji dono da casa falou mais foi cortado por Tenten.

**- Lee! Impossível! **Ela falou e Neji da vila da folha colocou um sorriso sutil nos lábios. Na verdade ele tinha a mesma opinião de Tenten.

- **Porque impossível? **Lee se colocou de pé, dando uma leve sacudida na cabeça jogando a franja do seu cabelo para trás. Ficou encarando Tenten – _Essa é a Tenten? _Ele ficou indagando-se.

**- Por que você est- ta ... é** ... Tenten tentou falar como Lee estava elegante sem aquela malha verde, mas para sua sorte o dono do quarto a cortou.

**-Lee esta não é uma máquina do tempo. Ela na verdade é uma porta para um universo alternativo do nosso mundo.**

**- O quê?** Lee deixou o queixo cair e não queria acreditar no que acontecia.

- **Veja esse é Neji**. Apontando para o outro **– Em outras palavras ele é eu em um universo paralelo que minha história se segue.**

Suigetsu tentou ficar em uma posição em que pudesse ver o que acontecia, mas isso foi impossível e teve que se limitar a escutar.

- **E obviamente está é Tenten**. Lee se aproximou de Tenten, que embora já tivesse escutado as explicações de Neji só acreditou nas palavras do outro por que viu os dois, mas se surpreendeu com Lee.

**- O objetivo dessa visita é explicar o que você inventou**. Neji da vila da folha falou após a troca de olhares entre Lee e Tenten. **- Eu pensei em trazer o Lee, mas no momento achei que Tenten entenderia melhor a situação.**

- **Existe outro de mim?** Lee perguntou querendo que a resposta fosse não.

Tenten e Neji se olharam e apenas riram se lembrando do amigo.

- **Era muito importante vocês saberem, pois hoje queremos fazer algo que a muito tempo estamos pensando em fazer.**

**- Hoje nós vamos trocar de lugar.** Neji dono do quarto terminou a frase do outro.

**- TROCAR!** Lee e Tenten falaram juntos.

**- Será somente um dia, apenas uma aventura. **Neji dono do quarto falou.

**- Ele não tem o selo, seu tio pode descobrir! **Tenten estava incrédula com tamanha irresponsabilidade de Neji.** - Não acredito que está fazendo isso, você já pensou nas conseqüências!**

**- Sim.** Neji respondeu olhando sério para Tenten**. - É por isso que te chamei não conheço ninguém que possa ajudá-lo que não fosse você.**

Tenten ficou sem palavras, porém ainda que relutante prometeu ajudar desde que ele se responsabiliza-se por tudo.

Suigetsu por fim viu o reflexo de Tenten. Como aquela mulher entrou ali, seria verdade aquela historia de porta para outro universo.

Pensou em mudar de lugar, mas as pessoas começaram a se movimentar dentro do quarto.

Neji da vila da folha entrou no banheiro e trocou de roupa, e soltou o cabelo como o outro usava. O outro fez o mesmo só que vestindo as roupas tradicionais do clã Hyuuga.

**- Bom nossa parte está feita. Temos que ir agora**. Neji dono do quarto falou ganhando o consentimento de Tenten.

**- Voltamos às oito horas da noite, por favor, estejam aqui. **Neji dono do quarto falou.

**- Eu só espero que não tenha nenhuma missão surpresa**. Tenten resmungou.

- **Se isso acontecer terei uma súbita dor de barriga crônica e serei incapaz de fazer algo. **Neji respondeu

Tenten caiu na gargalhada. Ao menos aquele Neji tinha senso de humor.

Após uma conversa de 30 minutos Neji e Lee finalmente saíram. Suigetsu examinou rapidamente os papéis em cima da cama e pegou todas as informações devidas. Colocou a pasta no mesmo lugar e além das informações que precisavam levou também a máquina.

* * *

Após uma tarde de treinamento com o time, Neji entendeu porque o outro havia levado Tenten. Teve que se segurar bastante para não rir quando viu Lee e Gai com aquelas visual excêntrico.

Eles treinaram muito e ela apresentou a ele o seu ponto cego. Quando o treino terminou, ela o orientou várias vezes a não tirar de forma alguma o hitaiate, embora o outro já tivesse lhe explicado a situação.

Caminhou com ele pela vila e discretamente explicava para ele como as coisas funcionavam. Encontrou com Ino, Chouji e outros que o cumprimentavam apenas com um aceno. Tenten viu que eles tinham poucas diferenças ao não ser o fato de Neji não deixar escapar nenhuma mulher do seu olhar, o que Tenten achava engraçado.

Tenten o acompanhou até a casa dele e antes dela ir embora ele perguntou.

– **Tenten, onde meu pai mora?** Tenten o encarou surpresa e viu que isso eles não haviam conversado.

Limitou-se a falar do lado de fora e entrou com ele para explicar a situação. Neji ficou muito surpreso em saber que ali seu pai havia morrido enquanto no outro ele estava vivo, porém há muitos anos não se viam. Neji não entrou para o ramo da família seguindo a carreira militar o que sempre despertou a fúria no pai e, portanto não se falavam.

Tenten também contou da luta de Neji com Naruto no primeiro exame chuunin que participaram e como ele soube da decisão do seu pai em querer morrer no lugar do seu irmão.

**- Posso imaginar como ele se sentia. Até os meus dez anos meu pai era o meu herói.** Neji abaixou a cabeça e ficou com um semblante fechado.

**- Acho que o restante da história não é tão boa assim.** Tenten comentou e Neji limitou-se a apenas olhá-la.

* * *

Quando chegou em casa Suigetsu já a esperava.

**- Não entendi nada.** Karin falou jogando sua bolsa no sofá e se aproximou de Suigetsu que estava parado em frente à janela.

**- Eles estavam falando sobre isso**. Suigetsu apontou para a máquina, mas antes que pudessem chegar perto da dela a campanhia tocou. Suigetsu guardou a máquina dentro de um pequeno armário e Karin foi abrir a porta.

- **Boa noite. Espero**. Sasuke entrou sendo seguido por Juugo sem esperar resposta.

Suigetsu se apressou em entregar as informações para Sasuke, que imediatamente as leu. O Sorriso foi inevitável.

**- O que pretende fazer agora? **Karin perguntou sentando-se no braço do sofá onde Sasuke estava sentado.

Sasuke sorriu novamente. Juugo também sentou e Sasuke explicou o plano.

* * *

Ao mesmo tempo Lee levava Neji, há uma casa de bilhar. Neji estava muito curioso obviamente o funcionamento das coisas não era diferente do seu mundo e sim em como elas evoluíram, a tecnologia era realmente algo incrível. Viu o telefone de Lee tocando, provavelmente era Tenten de novo, pela imagem no telefone Neji viu que era ela.

Após jogarem algumas partidas, Lee levou Neji para sua casa.

**- Neji estive pensando em falar com a Tenten sobre isso tudo. **Lee falou.

**- Ela saberia lidar com isso? **Neji fez uma pausa ao olhar para Lee e continuou**. **

**- Como te falei parece que as pessoas desse mundo têm personalidades bem opostas ao meu.**

**- Eu compreendo**. Lee falou isso e ficou totalmente pensativo. Neji não quis interrompe-lo.

Durante o dia Lee o levou a museus e outros pontos turísticos históricos. Eles conversaram bastante em relação ao outro Lee o que não o agradou muito, esse Lee era muito discreto e se preocupava bastante com a aparência além de ser muito inteligente. Não que o Lee que conhecia fosse burro, mas também não era um gênio.

Quando entraram na casa de Lee, Neji viu Tenten saindo de um cômodo. Ficou completamente abismado com o que viu. Tenten usava um vestido preto até a altura do joelho frente única. Estava com o cabelo solto e estava muito bem maquiada. Durante o dia aonde eles foram muitas mulheres viam o cumprimentar, muitas eram realmente bonitas, mas nenhuma se comparava com Tenten naquele momento. Nunca imaginou ver ela assim.

**- Deveria ter me avisado que Neji vinha com você teria preparado algo.**

- **Não vamos demorar**. Lee respondeu.

Ela caminhou até Lee e o beijou. **– Prometo que não vou demorar.** Ela falou olhando para Lee. Pegou sua bolsa em uma mesa perto da porta e ia se despediu de Neji quando ele a encarou.

**- Está tudo bem Neji? Você parece diferente. Está sentindo algo? **Ela perguntou e ele rapidamente respondeu.

**- Estou ótimo, apenas cansado**. Neji olhou para ela com um olhar pesado, Tenten estranhou muito aquilo.

**- Eu não me importo se quiser ficar em nossa casa está noite. Se você realmente não estiver se sentindo bem, por favor, fique**. Ela insistiu, pois estranhou muito a aparência do seu chefe.

**- Está tudo bem querida, realmente hoje foi um dia cansativo. **Lee falou pegando em seu ombro.

Ela consentiu e saiu.

**- Como ela é diferente**. Neji falou para Lee.

**- Também achei a outra muito diferente dela.**

Neji não sabia explicar como estava incomodado de vê-la sair sozinha vestida daquela maneira. A verdade o que mais o incomodava era o fato dela estar casada com Lee, ficou se perguntando se isso seria possível de acontecer em seu mundo também.

**- Venha, vou te mostrar como a máquina foi feita. **Lee falou levando Neji para seu escritório.

* * *

Após todos irem embora Karin finalmente pode olhar a máquina, era um objeto muito estranho, olhou-a com cuidado tentando relembrar a conversa que ouviu pelo fone. Ligou seu computador novamente onde gravou a conversa. Era impossível discernir muita coisa, teria que conversar com Suigetsu, pois não entendeu nada da conversa.

Baixou da internet um programa que diferenciava ruídos e após passar a conversa pelo programa pode discernir três tipos de vozes, sendo uma feminina. Isso a preocupou, pois ela viu que Neji subiu com Lee, então significava que aquela mulher já estava lá no apartamento e viu Suigetsu vasculhando tudo, ou a história de um portal para um mundo paralelo era verdade, ou pior ainda, ele poderia saber que estariam ali para vasculhar o apartamento e aquilo era algum tipo de armadilha para prendê-los.

Karin apavorou-se por um instante, e pensou em ligar para Sasuke, mas pensou novamente na possibilidade do portal. Olhou a máquina mais uma vez e decidiu a guardar até amanhã quando Suigetsu estaria com ela para ver o equipamento.

* * *

Sasuke se identificou no maitrê do restaurante.

**- A senhora já o aguarda. **A recepcionista falou e o conduziu até uma mesa no canto onde Tenten o aguardava tomando uma taça de vinho tinto.

**- Boa noite!** Sasuke falou beijando a mão de Tenten que apenas sorriu e sentou-se ao lado dela na mesa.

**- Que milagre você chegar primeiro**. Sasuke falou servindo o vinho para si.

- **Tive que passar na casa da Sakura antes, achei que demoraria, mas acabou sendo rápido.**

- **Como ela está?** Sasuke perguntou indiferente embora Tenten soubesse do relacionamento dos dois.

**- Está bem. Estava indo para um encontro com Naruto, acho que finalmente ele desistiu da Hinata.** Tenten falou se recordando em como a Hyuuga o humilhava todas as vezes que ele tentou algo com ela.

Sentiu que Sasuke ficou desconfortável com a notícia, mas ele não se rendeu as provocações.

- **Não vim aqui para fofocar com você. Vou direto ao assunto. Eu sei que Itachi estará no aeroporto e a SAT vai escoltá-lo.**

**- Naruto ficaria louco se soubesse que você descobriu. **Tenten falou sem nenhum espanto.

**- Ele vai ficar louco se souber o que você vai fazer?** Sasuke encarou Tenten e ela compreendeu muito bem o que ele falava.

**- Provavelmente estarei escalada para essa missão. **Ela alertou.

- **Sei disso**. **É por isso que preciso de você**. Ele falou passando a mão no cabelo dela o prendendo atrás da orelha.

**- Quem é o alvo?** Ela perguntou.

Sasuke pegou um envelope dobrado em seu bolso e passou para Tenten, que o desdobrou e leu o papel que havia dentro. Quando terminou rasgou todo o papel e o colocou na sua bolsa.

**- Fácil**. Ela falou e Sasuke levantou sua taça e propôs um brinde. – **Deixe o armamento no lugar e eu me viro. **Ela concluiu e brindou com seu antigo chefe.

Sasuke não demorou muito, sabia que Tenten não gostava de deixar seu marido a sós. Ele sabia que ela não gostava do tipo de serviço que ele pedia, mas ela não tinha outra alternativa. Sasuke como seu ex chefe sabia tudo a respeito da sua vida, muito mais que Neji seu chefe ou até mesmo Lee sabia e era por isso que ela nunca negava nada que ele pedia.

Quando entrou no seu carro ligou para Juugo confirmando a operação, nesse fim de semana teria sua vingança.

* * *

Como combinado ás oito horas da noite Tenten e Neji estavam aguardando no quarto dele o portal se abrir.

**- Espero que tenha gostado de Konoha. **Tenten falou se despedindo.

**- Com certeza gostei, é incrível sentir que tenho poderes**. Neji falou e acabou rindo alto.

**- O que foi?** Tenten percebeu que a risada era sarcástica.

- **Como falei sou chefe de uma espécie de ANBU. Por tanto tempo seguindo um regime rígido para chegar ao meu posto nunca experimentei o que vivi hoje. Aqui você se sente realizado de verdade, você realmente é alguém que pode fazer algo.**

- **Acho que não consigo entender**. Tenten respondeu. Logo em seguida eles ouviram que alguém chamava Neji na porta.

- **Tenten fique aqui, e peça para eles me esperarem eu vou ver quem é.**

- **Tudo bem, qualquer coisa me chama**. Tenten falou e ele saiu do quarto fechando a porta.

- **Nii-san**. Hinata entrou quando Neji abriu a porta.

- **Hinata!** Neji olhou para Hinata com indignação, o que a deixou assustada.

- **De - Desculpe**. Hinata abaixou a cabeça em reverência a ele. **- Acho que não vim em boa hora. Posso voltar amanhã.**

O comportamento de Hinata o surpreendeu ao ver a figura dela seus instintos já se aguçaram, mas arrependeu-se completamente pela sua recepção quando a viu pedir desculpas e querer ir embora. Tinha que se controlar e lembrar que aquela não era a Hinata que conhecia.

**- Hinata, por favor, me desculpe. Eu não estou me sentindo muito bem hoje.**

**- O que está sentindo? Eu posso chamar alguém para te ajudar.**

**- Não, por favor. Eu só estou cansado, treinei muito hoje.**

- **Desculpa, deveria ter vindo outra hora**. Hinata tentou sair, mas Neji a impediu.

**- Você ainda não me disse o quer?**

**- Bem, é que**... Hinata ficou um pouco vermelha e tentou não olhar diretamente para ele. – **Estou com dificuldade em um jutsu e queria perguntar se você poderia me ajudar amanhã com meu treino.**

**- Não posso te confirmar ainda, mas prometo que se puder amanhã estarei lá.**

**- Obrigado, nii-san. Boa noite.**

**- Boa noite**. Neji fechou a porta e subiu para o seu quarto onde Tenten o aguardava.

**- Quem era?** Ela perguntou

**- Hinata.** Ele ficou parado olhando para o chão por alguns instantes.

**- Aconteceu alguma coisa?** Tenten perguntou.

**- Ela é muito diferente da Hinata que conheço, essa parece ser tão meiga, tímida. Chega a dar pena a forma como ela me pediu para que a ajudasse.**

**

* * *

**

- **Onde está a máquina?** Lee perguntou

- **Em cima da cômoda**. Neji respondeu do banheiro onde trocava de roupa.

Lee procurou pela máquina e não a encontrou. Apavorou-se por um instante e continuou a procurar. Neji saiu do banheiro e viu que ele estava procurando algo, Lee apontou para cômoda vazia e ambos começaram a vasculhar o quarto.

**- Ela não esta aqui. Alguém a roubou. **Neji falou.

**- Ninguém sabia da existência dessa máquina, se alguém entrou aqui e a roubou eles também levariam outros objetos. **

Lee andou pela casa e tudo parecia normal, objetos como celular, chave do carro, televisão, tudo estava no seu lugar, mas como ambos não eram os donos da casa, não sabiam se realmente estava faltando alguma coisa.

**- Vamos até a recepção ver se alguém veio a sua casa hoje, uma diarista ou algo assim.**

Ficaram decepcionados com a resposta da recepcionista a diarista só vinha na terças e sextas feiras a tarde quando ele não estava lá, como hoje era domingo com certeza ela não veio e nem teria permissão para entrar no prédio se não fosse naquelas datas pré estabelecida.

**- A única coisa diferente que houve hoje foi uma inspeção da construtora, mas equipe foi acompanhada pela engenheira chefe e pelo nosso monitoramento de câmeras **

**- Vocês têm essas imagens disponíveis? **Neji perguntou.

**- Sim senhor, mas terá que falar antes com o chefe da segurança. **Por fim a pergunta inevitável.** – Houve algum problema em seu apartamento senhor?**

**- Nada de mais, não se preocupe talvez ele tenha esquecido no escritório no trabalho.**

A recepcionista olhou para Neji esperando que ele como morador assentisse com o que Lee falou. Neji viu que todas as visitas, as entradas e saídas eram controladas naquele prédio. Um lugar realmente seguro para o chefe de uma divisão morar. Sendo assim preferiu concordar com Lee, tranqüilizando a recepcionista do prédio.

Voltaram para o apartamento tentando desvendar quem poderia ter levado a máquina. Neji estava novamente tentando controlar seu chacra a fim de obter alguma pista, mas como sempre era uma tentativa inútil.

Lee olhou para a cama e viu o processo.

**- Veja, até o processo Uchiha está aqui**. Como alguém entraria aqui, levaria a máquina e deixaria essas informações para trás.

**- Quem poderia estar atrás dessas informações?** Neji perguntou.

Lee pensou e olhou novamente a pasta. **- Sasuke**. Lee falou em um sussurro.

- **Sasuke...** **Me deixa adivinhar, ele é um fugitivo e quer se vingar do irmão que matou a família toda.**

**- Que história louca é essa.** **Sasuke não é um fugitivo, ele quer sim vingar o seu irmão, mas Itachi não matou a sua família. **

**- E qual a história desses dois aqui?**

**- Sasuke sempre quis assumir a presidência da empresa da família, mas o pai dele deixou claro que ela seria do primogênito. Sasuke entrou para divisão para provar ao pai que poderia muito sem ele. Uma forma de levantar o seu orgulho**. Lee fez uma pausa e viu que Neji não lia o documento por prestar atenção. Assim ele prosseguiu.

**-Tudo estava bem até Itachi ser incriminado por assassinato de um dos sócios da empresa e após ser absolvido do crime ele simplesmente teve que sumir, embora ainda tenha todo controle da empresa.**

**- Quem era esse sócio? **Neji pegou o processo das mãos de Lee.

- **O sócio do pai dele chamava-se Nagato, um homem jovem, porém segundo as poucas investigações que seus contatos puderam fazer indicou que ele era o líder de uma facção criminosa chamada Akatsuki onde era reconhecido por eles como Pain. Desde que perderam o líder deles e Itachi foi absolvido, várias pessoas tentaram matá-lo e foram muitas as ameaças.**

**- Justifica ele ter sumido. **Neji falou. – **Mas porque Sasuke quer matá-lo? Ele por acaso era membro da Akatsuki?**

**- Não. O que acontece é que nós da SAT só podemos trabalhar com atentados ao aeroporto, não temos autorização para investigações paralelas sem autorização do governo. Sasuke estava um cargo imediatamente abaixo do seu, ouseja, seu eventual subistituto dentro da nossa repartição e vocês dois ficaram sabendo que Itachi casou-se com Konan, que era a esposa de Nagato e possível nova líder da Akatsuki.**

**- Então suas suspeitas é que Itachi seja o novo líder. Sasuke então pode achar que ele realmente matou o sócio para tomar o lugar dele como líder, não só da empresa do seu pai como da Akatsuki Também.  
**

**- Sim. Pensa a vida da família dele virou um inferno e agora existe a possibilidade do irmão dele ser realmente um criminoso. Sasuke saiu da nossa repartição para poder investigar mais a respeito do irmão e vingá-lo por destruir a paz da família dele.**

**- Temos um caso muito parecido, Itachi como falei antes, matou a todos do seu clã e depois fugiu e juntou-se a Akatsuki que é uma gangue, como vocês falam, conhecida por todos os países, mas o que tudo indica é que ele é apenas um membro ou melhor era pois Sasuke fugiu da nossa vila juntou-se com um dos nossos inimigos e matou Itachi. **

**- Então Sasuke poderia ter entrado aqui para roubar as informações e ter levado a máquina.** Lee respondeu até lembrar-se do que a recepcionista disse. – **Na verdade existe uma possibilidade muito grande. Lembra que a recepcionista disse que a construtora veio fazer uma inspeção. **

- **Sim. Não me diga que a construtora é...**

**- Uchiha Corpore. Isso! Sasuke pode ter subordinado a qualquer um.**

**- Mas como eles saberiam da máquina.**

**- De manhã quando vim com ele eu vi a equipe trabalhando, de alguma forma eles poderiam estar aqui quando chegamos.**

**- Se alguém nos viu, pode ser que a pessoa tenha levado a máquina para si e não para o Sasuke.**

**- Precisamos descobri quem é, e quem a levou. Neji tem que estar de volta para fazermos a escolta do Itachi quando ele chegar ao aeroporto.**

**- Quer dizer que é essa a missão. Escoltá-lo mesmo sabendo que ele pode ser um criminoso.**

**- A lei o absolveu, não podemos fazer nada até que se prove o contrário. **Lee respondeu.- **Nosso objetivo é manter a ordem no aeroporto**.

**- Só tem uma coisa que não consigo entender. Porque Sasuke não pediria essas informações para mim, ao invés de roubá-las?**

**- Porque ele não confiava nos seus informantes, além do mais sua grande preocupação sempre foi com as nossas missões serem executadas com excelência e não ficar investigando algo para alimentar o alto ego do Sasuke. Naruto até o ajudou, mas Sasuke preferiu mudar para outro país antes deles concluírem a investigação.**

**- Você disse que eu tenho contatos que investigou sobre Itachi. Quem são?**

**- São agentes da polícia federal, seus nomes são Ino, Sakura e o chefe delas Kiba.**

Após avaliarem todas as possibilidades eles resolveram pedir as gravações da inspeção realizada no prédio. Mas o backup só ficaria pronto na manhã seguinte. Já eram quase onze horas da noite e Lee convenceu a Neji a dormir na sua casa para irem juntos amanhã assistirem as gravações e irem atrás do possível ladrão.

Continua ...


End file.
